Augmented reality experiences, where virtual objects are projected onto or overlie real landscapes, and virtual reality experiences, where a user is surrounded in an entirely virtual world, are becoming increasingly popular. One common form factor for augmented and virtual reality experiences is a wearable headset with a screen that displays the augmented or virtual world to the wearer. Augmented reality headsets and virtual reality headsets may use motion tracking to accurately place the user in their environment and display the correct objects and trigger the right cues for the user's location. One method of motion tracking involves placing cameras on the headset to identify visual cues to location as well as track the movement of one or more controllers held by the user.
Unfortunately, traditional systems of motion tracking have various flaws. Many camera configurations may leave gaps in camera coverage where a user can move the controller without the controller being visible to the cameras. However, adding additional cameras to fix these coverage gaps may create a new problem, that of efficiently transmitting video data from multiple cameras over a limited-bandwidth channel. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved transmission of data from multiple cameras attached to the same device, such as a wearable headset.